New Hot Biology Teacher
by Samantha-Paige-Cullen
Summary: What happens when Alice's cousins come to West View, a music school in southern Calafornia. Will Alice's match-maker game finally work? AXJ EXB EmxR JXN. ALL HUMAN. SLIGHT OOC. HIATUS- TEMPORARY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Know a lot of you were anxiously awaiting the update for Love and Lemondrops, but I read ****Breaking Dawn ****and it changed my whole view on the series. PLEASE READ THIS: In this story I will change some things, like, it may be impossible, but it is my story and I can do whatever the HELL I WANT! Thank you for your patience. On with the story!**

**BPOV**

I sighed, frustrated. This was the third time I had entered my locker combo and NOTHING was working.

"Bella!" I heard someone sqeal. I jumped and looked around. There standing outside the biology room was Jessica.

Me and Jessica both go to West View. A huge school for music in southern Calafornia. However, we did have to take mandatory classes, just to have those to put on our applications for college of course.

"What Jess?" I sighed, trying to convey I didnt want to gossip.

She didnt catch it.

"Three words, Bells." Jessica said, using her 'I know something you don't' voice. "New. Hot. Biology. Teacher."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it.

I stepped towards her slowly as if to not scare her. I placed my hand gently on her shoudler and looked deep into her eyes.

"Jess," I consoled her softly, "That's three words."

She took a fiery look in her eye. Oh, it was definitley a PMS day.

"I HATE YOU!" She turned to stomp off, but stopped abrubtly.

There, watching us with utter amusement, was the new greek-god of teacher.

How did I know he was a teacher? The name-tag of course.

He had disheveled, messy bronze locks that fell into his gourgous green eyes. He wore a simple button-down shirt and slacks.

"Good Morning Mr..." I hesitated, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Edward." He said in a velvety smooth voice, I had to stop myself from sighing dreamily. Then I finally comprehended what he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm as old as you are, please spare me the formalities." he told me in that same _dreamy _voice.

_Oh Bella, get a hold of yourself _I scolded in my mind.

That's when my phone rang.

"Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the Best ­-- thing that your eyes have ever seen!" My voice sang from the speaker.

That's what I was here for, my voice. I loved to sing. It was my passion, my life, I pretty much lived for it. I had been singing kareoke at the age of three and by the age of 10 had pretty much mastered the skill perfectly. I sang in a semi-deep, rich voice. I had a band of my own, my two best friends, Rose and Alice, were the other members. I played guitair (acoustic and electric), while Rose sang back up vocals and could pretty much play any instrument you handed her. Alice came up in the back with the drums. Sometimes we teased her about having to sit on phone books to reach the drum set.

I flipped open my phone, realizing I had been lost in my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, Have you seen my cousin?"

_Oh crap._

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? Do you think Emmett should _already_ be drooling over Rosalie. Will Jasper and Alice be dating from the beggining? YOU tell ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was very dissapointed with the amount of reviews I got. :( BUT, let's take a page from ashel-13's book!**

**ON WITH IT!**

_Recap: "Bella have you seen my cousin?"_

'Well crap.' I thought to myself, 'I should of guessed, a new student on the same _exact _day Alice's cousins were supposed to arrive? Not likely.'

"I'll bring him right to you." I told her, not even bothering to answer her question.

I slowly turned my head towards him and looked him over quickly. _He works out. _I noted in appreciation.

"You're coming with me." I informed him. He didn't look the least bit surprised. So I added, "To see Alice."

And then I realized as a realization washed over his face, that he was incredibly good at masking his emotions. _Wonder who taught him that. _I wondered idly.

He chuckled, deep and throaty, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked, genuinely concerned. He was already reaching inside the room for his jacket.

I started to protest but immediately stopped when he placed the jacket on my shoulders. It smelled wonderful. And me, being one to be oh-so-subtle asked:

"What fabric softener do you use? This smells amazing." I took another whiff.

"I don't use fabric softener." He stated, looking at me like I was a bit mental.

"Cologne?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, me leading him to the lunchroom.

He shook his head. I shrugged and put the jacket on, enjoying how the scent engulfed me.

"So, you're Alice's cousin, huh?" I asked Edward, turning my head a fraction of an inch so I could see him in my periphiral vision.

"Yeah, and your her band-mate?" he asked looking at me questioningly.

"And best friend." I added.

He nodded in understanding.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the lunchroom and quietly scuffled into the boisterous noise.

However, above all the noise their was a big, booming "EDDIE!"

And me, being startled easily, fell to the floor. As I braced myself for the impact, I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me back up against their chest.

I blushed and looked up into the piercing green eyes above me. It seemed like we stayed that way forever, staring at each other with an intensity so intense it was cleansing to the soul.

But Alice, trying to live up her annoying reputation, called, "Get your butts over here!"

**A/N: I'm sorry both of the chapters were mega-short, but my sister is about to get home. If you want me to update you need to tell her to let me on the computer! Contact at her Yahoo! her screen name is Bin a dork (spaces will be underscores) . FILL HER INBOX WITH YOUR EMAILS, COMPLAINING ABOUT HER COMPUTER-HOGGNESS.**


End file.
